


Point of View

by ITstandsfandom



Series: Point of view [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, F/M, Female Barry Allen, Female Dick Grayson, Female Roy Harper, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITstandsfandom/pseuds/ITstandsfandom
Summary: This is just Dixie and wally's relationship thought the years.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Linda Park/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Linda Park/Wally West, Roy Harper/Kaldur'ahm, Selina Kyle & Wally West
Series: Point of view [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027774
Kudos: 13





	Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> This probably gonna be a one-shot unless someone want me to continue it.  
> This is also Told from Dixie's Point of Vie unless i put a different one.  
> Barry is a girl and so is Roy.

No one's POV 

Growing up together, she always harbored a crush on the older boy. Wallace West awoke something in her a love for some one that would not return the same feelings. Binge her father’s only daughter he would never he allow her to date him, but she would most definitely try.

* * *

The first time they met he was very shy and hid behind his older sister and mom, Bruce told me that making friends would be good for me so I gave it a chance he ended up binge really sweet. While Alfred was out back, we decided to play tag ending when my mother came back from shopping and he had to leave.

* * *

After becoming best friends in less than 2 years 


End file.
